Historias de Amor
by Denisse J
Summary: Bella, es una buena estudiante, en la Universidad conocio a un Dios Griego que era distinta a ella, tenia todo en bandeja de plata, mientras que ella tiene que salir adelante con sus estudios y conseguir un plan de vida que se adapte a sus necesidades
1. Mirando a un nuevo Horizonte

Prologo

-Alice! Te dije que no quería ir!Siempre tienes que hacer más difícil esto?-dijo Bella

-Bella, te quiero y lo sabes, eres una cabezota pero no quiere decir que no te quiera, Ya vamos de compras! y arreglemos las maletas que la UNIVERSIDAD NOS ESPERA!- dijo Alice, dando brincos de un lado a otro.

-jajaja, sabes que te quiero verdad?- viéndola a los ojos- oye, pero tienen que ser cosas útiles y cosas que ocupemos, recuerda que también hay que pagar el alquiler del departamento, y también hay que arreglar las maletas- dijo Bella

-Claro, se que me quieres, ya tengo todo listo, el departamento mis papas lo van a pagar, por lo menos durante tres meses, supe que tu hermano se enlisto al ejercito verdad?- dijo Alice

-ya ni me digas!, lo extraño mucho digo, quien creería que el GRAN OSO se volvería soldado?- dijo Bella con una sonrisa que le llego a los ojos

Alice y Bella se conocían desde el kínder, siempre andaban juntas, no importaba que Alice Brandon tuviera dinero y viviera en la casa mas grande del pueblo de Forks en Washington, mientras que Bella Swan era hija el Sheriff del pueblo, vivian en una pequeña casa blanca pero acogedora. Su padre Charlie recibió a Bella cuando su mama Renne se volvió a casar con Phil y ahí nació Emmet McCarthy, el cual solo se llevaban 1 año de diferencia.


	2. Nueva Vida

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 20 años y vivo en Forks, en un pequeño estado de Washington, vivo con mi papa Charlie y mi medio hermano Emmett, vivimos juntos ya que Rene se volvió a casar con mi padrastro Phil, que es jugador de beisbol y Emmet es hijo de Phil, se vino con nosotros a vivir ya que ellos viajaban mucho por el trabajo de el. Emmet decidió enlistarse en el ejercito ya que le gustan mucho los aviones y el decía que se iba para ser un buen piloto, ya tenia mas de un año que no lo veía, pero siempre tratamos de hablar por correo electrónico.

Hace mas de un mes me entere que me habían aceptado en la Universidad de Nueva York, al igual que mi pequeña amiga duendecillo Alice Brandon, que era como mi hermana por que la conocí desde el kínder y desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables.

-Alice ya vamos al aeropuerto!. Necesitamos llegar por lo menos una hora antes!- dijo Bella, esperando a Alice en la puerta de su casa.

-Ya voy! Espérate!. Estoy buscando mis lentes de sol!-grito Alice desde su cuarto.

Alice, era muy diferente de Bella, siempre estaba al grito de la moda, son todo lo necesario para salir de compras sin la necesidad de necesitar algo, lo que en realidad no tranquilizaba a Bella, ya que siempre la utilizaba como muñeca Barbie a la cual siempre vestía y calzaba como a ella se le daba la gana.

-Alice!- grito Bella, empezando a enojarse

-Ya estoy!...Dios! que desesperada!- dijo Alice al llegar a su lado

- ya corre tenemos que irnos. En que carro en tu Porche o en mi camioneta?-le pregunto Bella rodando los ojos

-Ni dios quiera, en mi Porche, tu armatoste ni llegaremos y tal ves nos vamos a morir en el camino- dijo Alice con una mueca de solo imaginarse lo que podría pasar si iban en esa chatarra

-Cálmate!...Mi camioneta es mucho mas segura que tu carro- dijo Bella mirándola de la peor manera

Se dirigieron al Aeropuerto donde las acompaño Charlie y les deseo muy buen vuelo y les hizo jurar que volverían para Navidad y Dia de Gracias_-vuelo 388,salida a la Ciudad de New York, presentarse en la puerta 8, el vuelo sale en 5 minutos._

-Bien, Niñas prometan que van regresar para las navidades y las fiestas. Quiero pasar esos días con ustedes pequeñas- dijo Charlie abrazando primero a Bella y después a Alice.

Ya en el vuelo, Alice decidió ponerse los audífonos y dormir un rato, ya que iba a se un viaje un poco largo. Bella decidió ponerse igual sus audífonos y escuchar un poco de los Red Hot Chili Peppers se escucho la canción de Californication, la favorita de Emmett.

Al llegar a la ciudad decidieron ir a tomar algo después de ir a dejar ls maletas al departamento donde se dieron una ducha para relajar los músculos y poder salir a disfrutar la noche de New York, antes de empezar los papeleos para la matricula para la inscripción de la universidad y de la carrera de cada una.

-Alice!, ya vámonos!- grito Bella, la cual había escogido un vestido straples color negro, con corte recto pegado a cada curva, escogió el pelo recogido en una coleta con un maquillaje natural pero que resaltaban sus ojos color chocolate, y el calzado era de unos zapatos color plata con tacón alto y unos aretes y bolsa de mano color plata pero oscuros.

-Lista!...Wow, Bella!, te haz vuelto una muy buena alumna!-Dijo Alice emocionada de verla vestida de esa forma, ella había escogido un vestido con corte recto color azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros con tacon-ya que ella era muy chiquita- su maquillaje era natural con poco color azul en los parpados su pelo corto con las puntas en varias direcciones.

-ya, Alice, si tengo a la mejor maestra en moda?- dijo Bella rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa.

-bien ya vámonos, por cierto mis papas nos "regalaron" unos carros- dijo Alice con una mueca-el mio es un Acura RL y el tuyo es un Audio A5, asi que escoge en que carro quieres ir-dijo Alice esperando

-Alice tus papas están pagando todo!...yo no puedo escoger puedo pagarles todo!- dijo Bella con un poco de pena y los pómulos un poco rojos a causa de la pena.

-Nada Bella!...ya sabes que a ellos no les importa, entonces? En que carro nos vamos?- dijo Alice rodando los ojos y esperando la respuesta de Bella con un poco de desesperación.

-Esta bien, en tu carro Alice, pero ya vámonos!..-dijo Bella esperando a que Alice no le recriminara nada.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y encontraron los carros con unos grandes moños color rojo en el techo de cada uno, y unas cartulinas con la frase:

"_bienvenidas a esta nueva etapa, que les ayude a moverse en la Ciudad"_

Salieron del estacionamiento en el carro nuevo de Alice, buscando un poco de diversión en un pequeño pub a unas cuantas cuadras de su piso, cuando entraron el camarero se les quedo viendo y les sonrió preguntándoles- Que desean tomar, las bellas damas?-

-Dos cervezas, por favor- dijo Alice

-Claro, que si todo lo que deseen, mi nombre es Mike y es un gusto atenderlas- dijo Mike sonriendo de forma picara pero que solo hacia sentir incomodas a las chicas.

-Gracias, pero eso es todo- dijo Bella tratando de no ponerse incomoda por las miradas que le hacia Mike y sus comentarios incomodos.

-Alice?..que ves o a quien ves?- le pregunto Bella al ver que tenia la vista fija al fondo del local.

-Dios, Bella!...ya viste que guapos están esos chicos?- le dijo Alice divertida, con una sonrisa en la cara tratando de ver a un grupo de hombres que estaban sentados al fondo del local.

-Alice!..no puede ser que solo llegues a ver eso!- le dijo Bella tratando de ver al fondo del local guiada por la mirada de su amiga.

Al fondo del local en una mesa para seis personas se encontraban cuatro chicos, dos eran altos, morenos de cuerpo musculoso y de cabello corto de color negro y otros dos era altos, blancos de cuerpo musculoso, uno de ellos tenia el pelo color cobrizo si lo ves de lejos estaba desordenado con un perfil perfecto como de Dios Griego y con una sonrisa que solo hacia que voltearas a verlo y no poder despegar tu ojos de ese perfil perfecto.

El otro chico de piel clara tenia pelo rizado de color amarillo, igual con un perfil perfecto como otro Dios Griego, alto y musculoso como el chico de pelo cobrizo altos los dos.

-Alice!...cierra la boca se te va a caer la baba….mira! están volteando!-dijo Bella volteando a ver a su amiga que solo volteo a verla para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta.

**Edward POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tengo 23 años y voy en el segundo año de la Universidad de New York, estoy estudiando Medicina, mi familia es reconocida gracias a mi padre, el es cirujano en el Hospital general de New York. Mi familia esta integrada por cinco integrantes, mis padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen y mis hermanos menores y mellizos Jasper y Rosalie Cullen, yo por su puesto soy el mayor, mis hermanos son muy distintos, Jasper es penoso y un poco distante, en cuanto a Rosalie es mas egocéntrica y grosera, ella se junta con un trio de chicas que sinceramente no me gustan nada, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, son por asi decir igual a ella, egocéntricas y poco prudentes, lo malo es que Tanya desde que me conoce a tratado de meterse hasta por mis cejas para que ande con ella y es una lastima por que no me gusta nada…para ser sinceros las chicas güeras no me gustan, prefiero las morenas.

Hoy es Sábado y estamos a dos días a entrar a la universidad, yo entro a segundo y mis hermanos mellizos a primero, asi que eso quiere decir que tendré que ver mas seguido a las amigas de mi hermana. Mis amigos me hablaron por teléfono hoy, para reunirnos y salir a tomar unas cervezas antes de entrar a la escuela.

-Edward!...que onda amigo…oye vamos a ir al pub de siempre…te unes?.. vamos a ir los de siempre, Jacob, Seth y si quieres lleva a tu hermanito Jasper para que se valla familiarizando con nosotros- dijo Paul

-Va, pues entonces a la misma hora de siempre?- Pregunte a mi amigo

-Si, solo, que yo voy a llegar con una chica y tal ves ella lleve a unas amigas.. pero si a esa misma hora..-dijo Paul

-A quien vas a llevar?- pregunte intrigado

-A Jessica, la amiga de tu hermana- Dijo Paul

-Argggg! esta bien.. seguramente van a querer ir mi hermana y su amiga Tanya no?- pregunte con una mueca

-No, creo que solo Tanya, tu hermana no quiso ir, dijo que mañana temprano iría de compras para la universidad- aseguro Paul

-Bien, entonces ya es seguro que si voy, solo será un rato, de acuerdo?- Dije

-ok, Entonces ahí no vemos-

Al salir de mi cuarto me encontré con mi hermano y le pregunte si quería salir a tomar unas cervezas. A lo cual me dijo que si.

-Entonces, deja me doy un baño y salimos- dijo Jasper

-Apúrate-dije yo

Salimos en mi Volvo plateado camino al pub al que siempre íbamos y al entrar nos encontramos ya en la mesa esperándonos a Jacob y Seth.

-Listo, que onda Edward. Listo para el lunes?...Hola Jasper. También estas preparado?- Pregunto Jacob

-mas que preparado, y ustedes?, van a entrar a segundo no?- Pregunto Jasper

-Si…aunque siento que va a ser más difícil- dijo Seth

- mesero!...me traes dos cervezas por favor?- le grito Jacob a Mike que siempre nos atendía y en ese momento estaba atendiendo a dos chicas, a las chicas mas hermosas y guapas que había visto o al menos una de ellas, era hermosa con una cara de Ángel, de pelo castaño a la cintura su piel era blanca como la nieve.

-Jasper, ya viste?. Las dos chicas junto a la puerta en la mesa que esta junto al ventanal-le pregunte a mi hermano, pero al voltear a verlo su cara, me di cuenta que el también las estaba viendo.

-Si, ya las vi, Edward, están volteando a vernos- dijo Jasper un poco nervioso.

Y en ese momento voltee y le dedique una sonrisa a la chica del cabello café castaño y ella solo se volteo con un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, lo cual me dio ternura.


	3. conociendolo

**Bella POV**

-Alice!...por Dios vas a ser que…hay!, demasiado tarde ya vienen para acá!- le dije un poco nerviosa y tratando de no ponerme nerviosa, el tan solo ver que vienen para nuestro lugar, los dos dioses griegos venían con tanta tranquilidad y unas sonrisas en sus labios.

-Bella!. Tranquilízate, digo si están guapos pero no es para tanto...bueno si es para tanto, hay Bella están guapísimos-me contesto casi gritando pero con un rastro de emoción en la voz

-Hola!, Mi nombre es Jasper Cullen y el es mi hermano mayor Edward Cullen- se presento el mas joven de los dos

-Hola, nosotras somos Alice Brandon y ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan- nos presento Alice

-De hecho solo soy Bella, no me gusta mi nombre-les dije a ambos con una sonrisa

-Hola, Bella, me puedo sentar junto a ti? -me pregunto Edward

-No importa, por favor siéntate, y ustedes son de aquí o solo vienen a la escuela?- les preguntamos a la ves Alice y yo. De solo escucharnos rompimos en una carcajada.

-No, somos de Phoenix, Edward esta estudiando medicina y yo estoy estudiando Arquitectura- nos aseguro Jasper

-Ha, entonces tu me vas a ayudar a hacer mi casa y yo la voy a decorar- aseguro Alice con una sonrisa

-Claro !.-le dijo Jasper

Al mirar a mi lado vi los ojos mas hermosos, de un color verde esmeralda, que inmediatamente hicieron que me perdiera en ellos, hasta que alguien carraspeo con la garganta, y se rompió nuestra burbuja.

-Bella, se va a matricular en la licenciatura de Literatura y yo de Diseño de Interiores.-dijo Alice

-Bella, te gusta la lectura?, y que te gusta leer?- me pregunto esa voz tan perfecta.

Al voltear solo pude asentir con la cabeza y agachando mi cabeza para que no me viera sonrojada. Era tan Perfecto, que no podía verlo, de hacerlo me sentía cohibida.

-Alice, creo que es hora de irnos-le dije mirando el reloj de mi celular

-Si, mañana tenemos que ir al papeleo de la escuela y a comprar los libros y todo lo necesario, además tenemos que ir de compras- me miro con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos- Nada Bella, no me digas que no quieres por que tenemos que ir por que no traemos suficiente ropa-me vio con ojos felices pero con los labios fruncidos notándose que no era broma lo que había dicho.

-Hay!, Dios, no puede ser de compras no Alice tu crees que con el dinero que tengo no me va a alcanzar a comprarme otras dos maletas de ropa que traje!...Hay lo siento pero como verán mi amiga es aficionada para las compras, lo cual yo aborrezco pero soy su muñeca- les comente con una mueca de desagrado.

-No te preocupes vivimos con alguien igual, nuestra hermana es lo mismo, por cierto quieren que las llevemos a su casa?- nos preguntaron los dos

-No de hecho traemos carro, pero si quieren nos pueden acompañar al carro-les dijimos las dos

-Bueno, vamos y asi sirve Jasper que nos vayamos para ir a hacer el papeleo- le dijo Edward

-Si, vamos las acompañamos- le respondió Jasper

Pedimos la cuenta de las cervezas y ellos también pidieron su cuenta. Al pedirla el camarero Mike, solo me sonrió a mi y me guiño el ojo, lo que hizo que Edward se tensara al darse cuenta que a mi no me gustaba lo que hacia, solo me sonrió y me paso un brazo por la cadera para que quedara junto a el.

-Bien, Bella espero que podamos platicar. Para poder conocerte mas-me dijo al oído con un susurro, que hizo que temblara el sentir su respiración tan cercano a mi cuello.

-Claro, solo estaré esperando tu llamada- le dije con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al carro Alice saco las llaves de su bolso, le quito la alarma y se prendieron los focos de adelante y los de adentro, dejando ver que el carro tenía asientos de piel color piel.

-Woow, Alice, este es tu carro?- pregunto Jasper

-Si, este es mio, el de Bella es un Audi A5- le dijo Alice viéndome feliz, sabiendo que no le podía reclamar delante de ellos.

-Bien, Alice, podemos irnos?- le dije viéndola seria pero con una sonrisa en mis ojos.

-Edward, muchas gracias por todo, espero verte pronto-le dije sonriendo

-Claro Bella, nos vemos en la escuela y espero verte pronto, a lo mejor en la semana podemos tomar un café- me sonrió y nos despedimos de un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que sintiera una fuerza eléctrica me recorriera todo el cuerpo, me separe rápido de él y pude notar que él también lo había sentido.

Al llegar a la casa, Alice no hacia otra cosa mas que sonreír y brincar de lo emocionada por haber conocido según ella "El amor de su vida".

-Bien Alice me voy a dormir, descansa y recuerda que mañana nos vamos al papeleo- le recordé

-Si Bella mañana nos vemos- me vio con ojos curiosos, lo cual solo me hizo sonreír y rodar los ojos para irme directo a mi cama y dormir sin dificultades.

**Edward POV**

Después de dejar a las chicas en su carro, nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento, para que cada uno nos fuéramos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios y dormir para al día siguiente nos fuéramos a la Universidad a que Jasper metiera sus papeles y tratar de ver a las chicas.

Lo cual fue inútil ya que nosotros llegamos temprano y nos atendieron rápido y en lo que esperábamos no había señales de vida de ninguna de ellas. Solo cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, vimos llegar dos carros, uno igual al Acura RL de Alice y atrás de el venia un Audi A5 color gris como mi Volvo, cuando se estacionaron, vimos salir del Acura a Alice y del Audi a una chica con sus lentes, una mochila de piel negra, estaba vestida con pantalón de mezclilla oscura una blusa azul y una chamarra de piel y sus zapatillas color negro. Quede sorprendido era ella. Bella.

-Hola Edward!, que tal les fue con el papeleo?, hay mucha gente?-me pregunto Bella con una sonrisa que me dejo sin palabras-, es que a Alice se le pegaron las sabanas y se nos hizo tarde-

-Hola Bella, no de hecho nos atendieron rápido, si quieres te acompaño-le dije casi seguro, pero recordé que teníamos almuerzo en casa de mis padres.

-No!, no te preocupes, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, ya mañana nos vemos en la cafetería para platicar, con mas calma- me dijo con una sonrisa y viendo la hora en el reloj- Bueno es hora de irnos, vamos Alice para salir rápido e ir al súper que no tenemos nada en la alacena y no quiero volver a pedir sushi de nuevo-le miro seria pero con una gota de diversión en los ojos.

-Si, ya vamos, nos vemos después chicos -y se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, pero ahora ambas tuvieron que ponerse de puntitas ya que no traían tacones.

Al subir al coche mire por el espejo retrovisor y las vi jugando en el pasillo, empujándose y picándose las costillas con los codos, y mirando hacia nosotros y volviendo a reírse.

En ese momento recibimos la llamada de mama:

-Edward, querido, que tal sus ultimos días de vacaciones?. Oye les hablaba para invitarlos a comer, ya que en casi todo el año, no los voy a poder ver, por la escuela.- me conto Esme

-Si, mama vamos para allá, no tardamos, pero márcale a Rosalie por que no esta con nosotros, ha de estar con sus amigas.-respondiendo a su invitación a comer.

La casa de mis padres esta más lejos de la Ciudad, ya que no les gusta mucho el ruido y solo viajan para trabajar y salir con nosotros o visitarnos. Esme es la típica mama que se fija por sus hijos a pesar de que los tres ya no están viviendo con ellos, nunca nos ha dejado de ver como sus pequeños, conmigo últimamente me pregunta mucho de las novias

-Hijo, cuando vamos a conocer a la chica que te tenga cautivado y muriendo por ella?- me pregunto Esme- típico de ella, se comportaba conmigo como si yo fuera su niño pequeño.

-Mama, cuando sepa, y la tenga en mis brazos y en mi corazón, claro que con mucho gusto te la voy a presentar- le asegure viéndola a lo ojos y sonriendo

-De acuerdo, pero seguramente la conoceré muy pronto- me dijo seria pero con ojos risueños

-No lo se, pero tal ves si- pensando en Bella

-Jasper y tu?- le pregunto a mi hermano

-Conocimos a unas chicas que van a ir a la universidad y a Edward le gusto Bella- me miro sonriendo

-Gracias, Jasper- lo mire serio- Supongo que a ti te gusto Alice no, Jasper?- le mire sonriendo

-Haaa. No se de quien hablas- me miro serio pero me di cuenta que estaba pensando en ella.

-Bien niños dejen de pelear- nos regaño Esme

Comimos solo los tres, ahí supimos que nuestro padre había tenido una emergencia y por eso no había llegado a comer y en cuanto a Rosalie, ella se quedo a dormir en casa de Tanya y que por eso no la habíamos visto en nuestro departamento donde lo compartíamos.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a casa a dormir y estar preparados para el primer día de escuela y el mas pesado o por lo menos para los de primer año.

**Bella POV**

Después de que los vimos irse en el Volvo de Edward, nos dirigimos a la oficina central de la Universidad y metimos todos los papeles necesarios para poder entrar a clases y que nos entregaran nuestros horarios.

-Alice, vamos a desayunar a la cafetería y luego nos vamos al centro comercial, si?-

-Si, vamos pero que tal si comemos en centro comercial y ya nos quedamos ahí?-

-De acuerdo, vámonos-

De pronto vimos muchas personas alrededor de nuestros carros, a decir verdad, eran puros hombres, cuando tratamos de pasar entre la gente, nos dimos cuenta que dos chicos, estaban recargados en los carros , diciendo que eran de ellos.

-Este carro es mio, mi papa me lo compro ayer,- aseguro un chico recargado en mi Audi, el era alto, de ojos azules y pelo amarillo como el sol.

-Perdóname, podrías quitarte de mi carro?- le dije acercándome a el y sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo.

-Lo siento, preciosa pero no veo tu nombre en ningún lado, además este es mi carro, asi que tu eres la que tiene que irse- me aseguro el chico

Lo único que hice fue sacar las llaves quitarle la alarma, y en el momento en el que sonó, se abrió la puerta del conductor, dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda y moviéndolo de su lugar.

-si me disculpas- le dije con mi voz seria

Me metí al carro, lo prendí y puse la reversa para poder salir de ahí, hasta que el chico se acercó a mi ventana y me dijo

-Lo siento guapa, mi nombre es James- me dijo con una sonrisa picar que no me causo nada de alegría o lo que trataba de hacerme sentir

-que te parece si, vamos a cenar, supongo que no tienes novio-me pregunto (_me pregunto o me esta afirmando)...Hay que le digo para que me deje ir?_

_-_Hay lo siento, pero si tengo novio, de hecho me voy a ver con el justo en unos momentos- le dije seria, tratando que me viera serena y sin estar nerviosa.

- Y, como se llama tu novio?. Seguro lo conozco, si es que estudia aquí-

_Hay!...Ahora que le digo?, espera!...Le digo….que le digo?,es que no quiero ninguna relación ahorita, pero se ve que si le digo esto, el no me va a dejar._

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte, es algo que prefiero que nadie se entere, no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada, asi que si me das permiso James, me tengo que marchar.- le asegure

-Como sea guapa, pero si no es cierto lo que me haz dicho, voy a buscarte, hasta lograr TODO lo que yo quiero, y obviamente tu estarás en esos planes, querida- me lo dijo de tal manera que me dio miedo, el ver sus ojos llenos de esas ansias.

Lo único que hice y no le di tiempo de decirme otra cosa, cerré el vidrio de mi puerta y arranque, por el retrovisor, vi que James me manda un beso.

Llegue al estacionamiento del centro comercial y vi a Alice esperándome, me baje rápidamente de mi coche, puse la alarma y me diriji donde me estaba esperando

-Bella, que te dijo el tipo?- me pregunto Alice

-Hay, Alice creo que me gane un buen susto, me dijo que si no tenia novio haría todo lo posible por que yo estuviera en todos sus planes, me dio miedo Alice...No supe que decirle, que hago?- le dije con una pisca de miedo en mi voz- y realmente tenia mucho miedo.-

-Tenemos que decirle a los chicos para que nos ayuden Bella, esto no debemos ocultárselo a ellos, nos podrían ayudar, a lo mejor Edward o Jasper le conocen y nos pueden ayudar- dijo seria como nunca la había visto-Espera deja le marco a Jasper.

Alice saco su celular y marco el número, Espero menos de un minuto, le contestaron.

-Bueno?, Ha Hola Jasper, soy Alice, oye necesitamos platicar con ustedes, podemos vernos los cuatro en el centro comercial que esta cerca de la escuela?.- dijo Alice seria, pero a la ves con voz preocupada.

-Si, estamos bien, solo un poco preocupadas-

-si, si, entonces nos vemos a las 5 en….aja si ahí, muchas gracias, si nos vemos en un rato, hasta luego- dijo Alice muy segura pero feliz

-Bella tranquila, ellos nos van a ayudar, estoy segura que Edward, te podrá ayudar-

-Espero que si Alice, eso espero-

Después de eso, fuimos directo al lugar donde los veríamos, justo íbamos llegando y ellos iban sentándose. No supe descifrar la cara de ambos, estaban serios, alertas y a la ves sorprendidos de vernos tan serias y con cara de preocupación.

-Hola chicos, muchas gracias por venir.-los saludamos Alice y yo

-No es nada, Bella que fue lo que paso?-Me pregunto Jasper, al ver que ninguno de los presentes hablaba.

-Cuando ustedes se fueron de la universidad hoy en la mañana, nosotras entregamos nuestros papeles, y al salir, en el estacionamiento encontramos a muchas personas alrededor de nuestros carros- me quede callada sin saber si tenia que seguir o no, y solo sentí el apretón de manos que Alice me proporciono para darme ánimos de seguir.

-Después, un tipo que me empezó a molestar, me dijo que se llamaba James- les susurre sin querer levantar la voz.

En ese momento solo escuche el gruñido de Edward, al volver la vista hacia el, vi sus ojos llenos de rabia, enojo y miedo.

-Edward, tu lo conoces?- le pregunte y en ese momento solo me volteo a ver y me asintió con la cabeza.

-Debemos tener cuidado con el, el año pasado hubo un rumor de que el había salido de un Hospital Psiquiátrico, no se si sea verdad, pero es mejor no toparse con el. Bien, Bella cualquier cosa tienes que marcarme, sea necesario o no, y deberían ir a vivir a otro lugar, solo por si James ya las siguió y sabe donde viven, tienen que ser rápidas, estar siempre despiertas por si ven algo raro- respondió serio y viendo a lo lejos.

-Si, solo que necesitamos buscar un lugar mañana, mientras deberíamos irnos a un hotel, la casa ya no es segura, Alice-le dije viéndola seria.

-Entonces, déjame marcarle a mama para que nos busque un lugar, pero no puedo decirle de James, nos pondrían guardaespaldas todo el tiempo- me dijo viéndome con una mueca que no se como interpretar.

-Hay no…eso si que no….mejor diles que nos cambiamos por que el portero, dejo pasar a unas personas y asaltaron varios departamentos- le dije con mis pensamientos llenos de dudas.

-Les pondrían guardaespaldas?...pues quienes son sus papas?- nos pregunto Jasper.

-NO!...somos primas hermanas, pero nadie lo sabe, Alice es hija del alcalde de Forks y yo soy hija del Sheriff, nuestras mamas son hermanas- les respondí, feliz pero viéndolos por si querían salir corriendo.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos superficiales y eso, a mi me gusta comprar cosas…y a Bella le gustan los carros, pero solo los de carreras como el "Aston Martin Rapide", de hecho tiene uno en casa- les explico Alice.

-No sabia que te gustara ese carro Bella, Edward también tiene uno en casa- me dijo Jasper viendo a su hermano mientras me decía a mi.

-Bueno, eso es bueno, bien chicos, nos retiramos, nos dio mucho gusto verlos de nuevo, Edward, no te importa si mañana nos vemos temprano?, solo por lo de James, no quiero ir sola a la Universidad-le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos y tratando de no perderme en esos ojos color esmeralda.

-Si, quieres te veo aquí en el estacionamiento en la mañana como a las siete y media y te acompaño a tu primera clase-me respondió

Después de despedirnos llegamos a nuestro departamento y empecé a poner mis cosas para mañana, mi primer día de Universidad, estaba tan nerviosa que después de un poco de cenar, nos despedimos para dormir, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir y ya habían pasado mas de las dos de la mañana, empezó a sonar mi alarma dos horas después.

A las seis de la mañana ya estaba despierta, bañada y solo esperaba que fueran las seis y media para poder pararme, vestirme e ir directamente al carro, ya que tan nerviosa que estaba no pude comer.

Me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla, mis tacones de muerte que Alice me dio en la noche, y mi blusa azul eléctrico a los hombros, mi chamarra de piel, mi pelo me lo amarre en una cola de caballo completa y mis lentes oscuros, por si hacia calor.

A las seis y media salí de casa, directo al estacionamiento, sin mirar atrás y metiéndome rápido en mi lugar, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y prendí el auto poniendo mi disco de música clásica, este me servía demasiado para relajarme y no volverme loca de nervios.

Llegue a la Universidad y me estacione a lado de un volvo gris, estaba mas nerviosa por ver a Edward, que por James.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegue a Lado del Volvo, vi que Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, tan pronto como me vio se bajo, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera negra ceñida a su cuerpo y su mochila negra. Alice no tenía el mismo horario que el mío, así que yo venia dos horas antes que ella, y teníamos los mismos descansos.

Me saludo de beso en la mejilla, todo el camino a los edificios y salones, nunca se separo de mi lado. La vida estudiantil dentro del plantel era muy diferente a como me habían dicho o nos habían dicho. Siempre caminando a lado de Edward, yo con mi mochila al hombro y viendo hacia los lados y al frente, tratando de no poner mi cara de tonta, ya que estaba maravillada a todo lo que estaba viendo, grandes edificios a ambos lados, con un pasillo largo y una pequeña hilera de arboles y bancas de cemento a cada lado con sus faroles o sus botes de basura, todo limpio, llego un momento donde me sentía pequeña lado de todo eso.

-Bien, Bella, que te parece todo?- me pregunto parándose enfrente de mí.

-Pues, es fabuloso, ya quiero conocer todo el plantel, pero tengo clases hasta la tarde, tu a qué hora sales?- le pregunte, con una sonrisa en mis labios y maravillada de estar en la universidad.

-Yo salgo hasta la tarde igual que tu, si quieres cuando termines nos encontramos en la cafetería-me dijo sonriendo y viéndome a los ojos.

-Entonces, nos vemos mas tarde, yo voy para mis clases y no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos luego Edward- le dije viendo el reloj y dándole un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar el ponerme roja.

-Bueno, en ese caso te veo con Alice y Jasper en la cafetería, asi sirve que conoces a mi hermana,¡SUERTE!-me dijo viendo alrededor como si buscara a alguien.

-Si, nos vemos allá, gracias de nuevo-

Me fui caminando, y viendo mi horario, al entrar al salón de clases me di cuenta que estaban apenas dos personas. Me senté en la única banca desocupada y de pronto sentí que alguien me miraba tan intensamente que me dio miedo y a la vez me sentí muy incómoda, hasta que vi que alguien estaba a mi lado.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Mike Newton y ella es mi amiga Jessica- me dijo haciéndome sentir demasiado incomoda

-Hola, mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero pueden decirme Bella- les dije sonriendo.

De pronto mi celular empezó a vibrar, y lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

"_**Bella, suerte**_

_**Me avisas cuando salgas de clases para que pueda ir por ti**_

_**Te mando besos**_

_**E.C"**_

Me sentí boba, viendo mi celular, quien iba a pensar que llegando a NY iba a encontrar a una persona interesada en mí.

Mi primer clase fue con el profesor Chan el impartía Introducción a la Filosofía, era un señor que no podía dejar de hablar y no podías ponerle atención porque o te dormías o te reías de cómo hablaba. La segunda clase fue por el profesor Banner, el imparte la clase de Historia Universal, que es mi favorita junto con Historia del Arte. En esa clase conocí a Ángela Weber, una chica igual de tímida que yo, o por lo menos más que yo, era muy bonita de ojos cafés, pelo negro largo a los hombros y de lentes rojos.

En la tarde fue mi salida y mi última clase fue Fonética con el profesor Rodríguez. El era México-Americano. En esa clase conocí a Laurent, una chica alta, ella era amiga de Tanya y Rosalie, las dos güeras y por lo menos muy egocéntricas y altaneras en su forma de ser, se veía que por lo menos ellas eran las populares del instituto donde Vivian.

Al salir le mande un mensaje a Alice para saber si ya había salido y uno a Edward diciéndole que está a punto de salir, por lo menos del que recibí la contestación fue de Edward por que al parecer Alice estaba muy ocupada como para contestar.

_**Edward:**_

_**Ya salí estoy camino a tu salón, te veo afuera.**_

_**Bella:**_

_**Ok, te espero para ir a la cafetería como quedamos.**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Si, ya estoy cerca**_

-Hola, otra vez –le sonreí por que verlo esperándome era más de lo que yo esperaba y eso me gustaba- como te fue?

-Muy bien, gracias, con un poco de tarea y apuntes nuevos-

-Bien, vamos a la cafetería?-le dije viéndolo, tratando de no sonrojarme frente a el- le envié un mensaje a Alice, pero no contesto.

-bien, vamos y sirve que te presento a mi hermana-

Fuimos caminando a la cafetería, hablando de cosas triviales, haciéndonos preguntas de lo que era lo que nos gustaba de la Universidad y las clases. Cuando de pronto sentí un jalón en mi brazo y cuando me voltee para encarar a la persona responsable, me tope con James.

-que tal querida, como estas?, no quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?-

-James, te dije que no quería nada contigo, no estoy interesada y no me molestes-

-james déjala, te dijo que no quería nada!- le grito Edward que se había puesto enfrente de mi para protegerme de James

-Cullen, pero si proteges a Isabella, supongo que ya te había dicho que tiene novio – haciendo de lado mi cabeza para verme de lado sin problemas-

-Claro, si yo soy el novio, no te dijo James?- Me volteo a ver Edward para guiñarme el ojo

-Y sabes Isabella, lo que quiero lo logro- y se dio media vuelta y se fue

Edward, se volteo para abrazarme y calmarme porque estaba a punto de tener una crisis de nervios, o más bien ya la tenía.

-Tranquila pequeña, vas a estar bien, no voy a dejar que haga daño, no lo voy a permitir.

-gracias – le dije mas calmada pues ya me sentía mejor, y mas por sus palabras.

Terminamos llegando a la cafetería y buscando en las mesas grandes a Alice, pero de pronto vi a una persona, muy grande como un oso y de pelo oscuro y chino, lo vi de lejos a mi querido piloto del ejercito con su uniforme.

Lo único que recuerdo es salir corriendo entre la gente y tratar de derribar a mi hermano oso brincando a sus brazos.

-Hay pequeña!, que alegría verte Belly Bells!, no sabes cuánto te extrañe!.-me dijo un alegre Hermano oso

-Yo también te extrañe Emmett!, no sabes cuánto, digo por lo menos me hubieras marcado, ¿Cómo sabias que está estudiando aquí?-Ya lo supe al ver cerca de mí a Alice- Si ya sé quien, Gracias Alice!

-Esa pequeña duende me marco y me dijo que me extrañabas mucho y como soy irresistible, supe que era verdad, así que aquí estoy…De verdad, Gracias Alice!

-No es nada, ya sabes tenía que hacer algo por ti después de que tu me acompañaste de compras y no podía dejar de pensar que Emmett, un día nos comento que vivía aquí en NY, no recuerdas Belly?

-No, recuerdo, bueno dejando de lado eso, te voy a presentar a alguien, son amigos que nos están haciendo el favor de enseñarnos la universidad.-le dije volteando a ver a Edward que parecía que iba a morir de enojo o por lo menos si sus manos, sus nudillos estaban blancos de mantener cerradas las manos.

-Emmett, el es Edward, Edward el es Emmett, mi medio hermano- le dije viendo como abría las manos y sonreía de manera tranquila.

-Hola, mucho gusto, Bella no me había contado de ti Emmett- le dijo Edward de manera pacifica.

-De hecho hace como tres años que no nos vemos, supongo que será por eso-le dijo Emmett viéndolo con una gran sonrisa y su mano apretando la mano de Edward

-Si será por eso- le dijo Edward

-Oso, yo te voy a presentar a Jasper, el es hermano de Edward, el novio de Bella- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su boca y mirándome

Lo único que logre decir o hacer fue un ataque de tos de la sorpresa que me dio Emmett, al verme de forma picara, y Edward casi se ahoga con un refresco de lata y viéndome de reojo y sonriendo.

-Que tal, Jasper, soy Emmett, el guardián de estas dos-le dijo en realidad para ambos hermanos

-Hola, no te preocupes no las vamos a lastimar, verdad Edward?-le pregunto a Edward

-Claro que no, nunca las vamos a herir, siempre las vamos a cuidar- le dijo Edward agarrándome la mano y dándome un apretón, como diciéndome de alguna manera que era cierto.

-Bien, por ustedes, porque si las lastiman, no solo se las verán conmigo, sino también con el querido Sheriff Charlie Swan.-Les dijo viéndolos a los ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Emmett, que tal si vamos al apartamento y platicamos mas a gusto y ustedes también van si?- les dije a los tres

-claro, vamos un rato y ya pedimos algo de comer- nos dijo Alice- vienes Jasper?

-Claro, vamos Edward?- le pregunto su hermano

-Si no es molestia, claro vamos, te parece bien Bella?-me pregunto

-No, no importa vamos?- le dije

-Bien, Emmett, te llevas el carro de Bella, Tu te vas con Edward y Jasper se va conmigo- dicto Alice

-Si, enana, vamos, Bella dile a Edward como ir, y nos vemos allá-nos dijo Alice sin darnos oportunidad de decir no como respuesta, y se llevo a Jasper de la mano.

-bien, Edward, vamos, no quieres que Alice se enoje cierto?-le dije a Edward.

-vamos- me dijo tomando mi mano y caminando juntos llegamos al estacionamiento donde ya no estaba ni mi carro ni el de Alice.

-Bien, vamos, no quiero ni pensar lo que Alice nos puede hacer si llegamos tarde- le asegure viendo por la ventanilla de su carro.


	5. Peligroy Felicidad!

Me quede sorprendida al ver que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba, enfrente del departamento, trate de no pensar en la posible velocidad que arranco el carro y en el trayecto, tanto que ni tiempo me dio de platicar.

-Bien, ya llegamos Bella, en que apartamento viven?-Me dijo Edward al ver que no hablaba.

-Perdón, eh…si. En….En el 105 es en esa torre- le dije saliendo de mi ensoñación.

De pronto solo lo vi bajar de su lado y caminar de una forma tan elegante que me quito el aire y las ganas de respirar, digo a quien no si estas a lado de un adonis como el.

Me abrió la puerta y lo único que logre decir fue "Gracias", al llegar a la puerta principal me espero para que yo sacara la llave, pero de sentirlo detrás de mi y su respiración, hacia menos grata la oportunidad de meter la llave en la ranura para poder pasar y no tratar de voltear y tratar de comérmelo a besos y treparme en el.

-Bella, me dan ganas de besarte y hacerte muchas cosas- me susurro al oído

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, su aprobación a hacer lo hice después, me voltee a el y lo ataque, como si alguien me aventara encima de el, trate de controlarme, pero no podía, lo necesitaba y el lo único que hizo fue agarrarme del trasero y me dejo que yo tomara el control de la situación.

-Dios ,Bella estas demasiado caliente, nena espera!, estamos en la calle-me dijo dándome besos en el cuello y yo gimiendo y jadeando por esos besos.

Y de pronto me llego el veinte, estábamos en la calle!

-Diablos, Edward te necesito pero arriba esta mi hermano y todos y no quiero subir….y si nos vamos a otro lugar?...si?- le dije viéndolo a los ojos que solo se veían mas oscuros por el rato de excitación que teníamos en la entrada del edificio, donde justamente estábamos ahorita.

-Me estas diciendo que prefieres estar conmigo que con tu hermano que no ves en mucho tiempo?- me dijo Edward, viéndome a los ojos de forma que debería ser prohibido.

-Si, me vuelves a decir eso, voy a creer que prefieres estar con ellos, que estar conmigo- le dije un poco dolida por su negativa.

-No es que lo prefiera, Bella…te deseo mucho y si nos vamos no voy a poder controlarme y me importa un carajo si tu hermano nos ve o nos oye….te quiero Bella, aquí y ahora, pero no en la calle- me dice Edward con un poco de pena y divertido en su tono de voz

-Bien, vamos un rato y después nos vamos, a donde tu quieras, pero no me dejes sola aquí con ellos..si?-Le digo a Edward, viéndolo a los ojos

-De acuerdo, después podemos decirles, que vamos al cine o a caminar, algo asi….para que no se nos peguen como chicles…-me dice riendo a carcajada suelta

Edward!...solo un rato y salimos a caminar, aunque caminar no es la idea que yo quiero-le digo camino al elevador de la torre donde se encuentra mi departamento.

Al esperar que las puertas del elevador se abran, nos sorprendimos porque adentro, encontramos a Emmett y Rosalie en pleno comedera de bocas, la sorpresa hizo que jadeáramos y que nos ocultáramos rápidamente debajo de las escaleras que estaban atrás de nosotros.

-Emmett, todavía no llega mi hermano Edward y si no me ve con Jasper, va a preguntar- le dice Rosalie, tratando de no saltar en sus brazos y dejar de hablar.

-Nena, Rosalie, estoy igual que tu, Bella va a pensar que no quiero estar con ella, pero ahorita lo que quiero, no creo que ni Bella y ni tu hermano me lo puedan calmar….vienes conmigo o esperaras a Edward-le dice Emmett de forma seria, agarrándola de la cabeza para que lo vea.

-Bien, vámonos, espero que Edward no se enoje- le dice Rosalie

-No creo, yo digo que esos dos ya se fueron juntos por que esa atmosfera alrededor de ellos, no lo soportaría- le dice Emmett

De pronto se fueron caminando, agarrados de la mano, platicando y riendo entre ellos.

-Bien, y nosotros que queríamos pasar tiempo con los amigos, pero como diablos vino Rosalie con ellos?- me dice Edward, entre enojado y divertido.

-Bueno no somos los únicos que se van, eso nos da más oportunidades de salir o quedarnos en mi cuarto- le dijo coquetamente y viéndolo atreves de mis pestañas

-Bueno, viéndolo desde ese ángulo, me gustaría mucho que ya nos metamos al ascensor y nos encerremos en tu cuarto- me dice con esa sonrisa torcida que hace que moje el piso de baba.

Presionamos el botón del ascensor y al abrir las puertas nos encontramos con una pareja de vecinos, la chica era alta de pelo rojizo y ojos azules, bonito cuerpo y vestido de acuerdo a la temporada, y el chico era alto muy parecido a James, tanto que hasta me tense y preferí ver a otro lugar y al parecer Edward también se dio cuenta, pues me agarro la mano y me puso al otro lado del elevador, para que no me viera el chico.

Cuando salieron del elevador, nosotros entramos y al cerrarse la puerta, los dos suspiramos después de ese momento.

-Dios, por un momento pensé que era James, estaba igual a él.

-Sí, yo también lo vi – me dice Edward

Oprimí el botón de mi piso, esperamos a que se moviera y empecé a sentir una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte, como si un imán me jalara a el, de pronto empezó a sentirse un calor fuerte, no era ni pesado e incomodo, al voltear a verlo, vi que el igual lo sentía, tanto que de pronto me acorralo en la pared y subió mis manos arriba de mi cabeza y sus labios se estrellaron en los míos, sin darme tiempo de nada, solo solté un pequeño jadeo del sorpresivo asalto de Edward. Mis piernas se movieron como si tuvieran vida y se enrollaron en su cintura y al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos los dos gruñimos, trate de pensar que estábamos en un ascensor, pero sus labios hacían justamente lo contrario, en ves de dejarme pensar, me alejaban de mis pensamientos.

Su lengua me tomo por sorpresa, la paso por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para perderse en mi boca, le di el permiso y su lengua empezó a sentir cada rincón de mi boca y a jugar la danza mas erótica con mi lengua, jadee por todo el ámbito sexual que con lleva a sentirme de esa forma. Cuando nos separamos para llenar nuestros pulmones de aire, el empezó a besar mi cuellos y yo a tratar de razonar que estábamos en el elevador de mi edificio y que en cualquier momento se abrirían las puerta dejándonos expuestos a que los demás vecinos nos vieran.

-Edw…..Edward…espe...ra estam…os en el elevador- le dije con mi respiración errática y tratando de no gemir o jadear, pero se sentía tan bien esos besos en el cuello y en mi clavícula.

-Hmmm- me murmuro, y sentí que sonreía y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo.

Las puertas se abrieron, avisándonos que llegamos a mi piso, lo único que pude hacer, fue hacerme a un lado de Edward y jalarlo para salir y casi correr por el pasillo al departamento, al tratar de abrir, volví a sentir a Edward atrás de mi dándome besos en el cuello, cosa que me hacia errar en meter la llave a la cerradura, al quinto intento lo logre y solo escuchamos unas respiraciones y jadeos en el pasillo que dan a las habitaciones, ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que ni Jasper y Alice estaban en la sala.

-Bueno, no somos los únicos con urgencias- me surruro- enreda tus piernas en mi cintura Bella, te quiero aquí y ahora.

Lo único que supe es que estábamos en el pasillo y tratando de no tirar los cuadros de cada lado

-Cuál es tu cuarto?-me pregunto

Lo único que pude hacer fue señalarle mi puerta con la cabeza. Al llegar a la puerta entramos con empujones, risas, besos y de vez en cuando uno que otro golpe por lo oscuro del cuarto, al llegar a la cama o a la orilla, me bajo y prendí la luz de la lámpara de mesa que tenia atrás de mi.

-Bien, creo que vamos a necesitar condones y no traigo- me dice Edward apenado.

-Hmm, ese no es un problema- le dije con un poco de pena.

Me aparte un poco y me voltee al mueble de la lámpara y abri el cajón, tenia un paquete de diez condones en mi cajón, y mentalmente le di las gracias a Alice por eso.

_FLASH BACK_

Todo sucedió un fin de semana antes de inscribirnos en la escuela y de conocer a Edward en el bar, estábamos platicando justamente de los novios o parejas sexuales como ella los llama.

-Bella, debes estar siempre preparada para cualquier evento, que tal si te quieres acostar con algún chico y no trae protección?, así que guarda en la mesita de noche de tu cuarto este paquete y después me darás las gracias- me dijo Alice sonriendo como solo ella sabía.

-Alice, van a pensar que soy una "loca sexual" o por lo menos una "fácil" y yo no soy así!...- le dije a Alice, de forma exasperada porque ya habíamos tocado el tema miles de veces y siempre resultaba lo mismo.

-bueno, si no quieres no lo hagas, pero este fin de semana conocerás a alguien y recordaras este momento- me dijo un poco desesperada y enojada volteando los ojos.

-De acuerdo, los guardare, pero dudo mucho que alguien quiera acostarse conmigo después de ya sabes quién- le dije viéndola

-Bien, Bella vas aprendiendo y créeme los vas a utilizar más rápido que hasta te vas a sentir agradecida hacia mi- me dijo feliz

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ten, me los dio Alice hace más de una semana-le dije roja de la vergüenza

-Bueno, le daremos las gracias de una forma tan esplendida que solo de escucharnos sabrá que le damos las gracias- me dice Edward de forma coqueta, dios si se enteraba que con esa mirada y con sus palabras me llevaba a la necesidad de sus manos y de su cuerpo.

Diablos

Todas esas palabras hicieron que me lanzara contra él en busca de eso que acababa de decir, ni supe cómo llegamos a mi cama solo con la ropa interior, yo con mi sujetador lila con encaje blanco y mis bragas a juego, y el con un bóxer negro.

De pronto el me asecha y me tira a la cama y solté un gritito por la sorpresa, se arrodillo encima de mi y me empezó a dar besos empezando por la boca, el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi mandíbula, mi cuello, después bajo por mi clavícula y de pronto ya no tenía sujetado mi brassier, me lo quito y se abalanzo a mis senos, chupo, succiono con su boca y con su mano me pellizco y moldeo mi otro seno con la palma de su mano.

-Dios, Bella eres toda una belleza, estas hermosa- me dijo examinándome

De solo ver cómo me veía me hizo ruborizarme, que sentí viajar toda mi sangre a mi cara.

-Me gusta cuando te ruborizas, es un espectáculo único- me dijo con sus dedos pasando por mi mejilla una y otra ves.

-Te quiero hacer el amor Bella, quiero que seas mía siempre-me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Yo también te quiero Edward, te necesito como no tienes idea-le dije poniéndome un poco roja

De pronto su boca busco la mía y me beso, como nunca antes nadie me había besado, en este beso me decía todos sus sentimientos hacia mí, desde amor, sorpresa de ese amor que no conocíamos y que desde que nos vimos supimos que íbamos a ser inseparables.

En eso escuche el cómo rasgaba la bolsita del preservativo y se volvía a poner encima de mi. De una sola estocada me penetro, yo gemí y se quedo quieto por unos segundos para que yo me acoplara a él, a esta nueva intromisión y viéndome a los ojos me hizo la pregunta silenciosa que solo le pude responder con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

Sus estocadas iban de menor a mayor intensidad, de alguna forma me sentía llena de el, era como si no estuviéramos teniendo sexo, si no que estábamos declarándonos nuestro amor, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, de una eternidad y no solo unas semanas, nuestros cuerpos se embonaban como piezas de rompecabezas, las sensaciones eran abrumadoras.

-Edward, me vengo!-

-Hazlo nena, vente para mi- me dice con la cara enterrada en mi cuello

Y de pronto el clímax de mi orgasmo, me llego como miles de estrellas que llevan al cielo y me dejan caer desde el cielo, ha tocar la tierra con los pies. Y solo sentirlo a el que se tensaba, avisándome que también estaba apunto de llegar a su liberación.

-Bella!-

Se dejo caer encima de mi abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y tratando de respirar con normalidad, nos quedamos en esta posición por lo menos un rato, tal ves cinco minutos o tres.

Estábamos tendidos en la cama los dos de lado viéndonos de frente y a los ojos, tapados con las cobijas y observándonos sin hablar, hasta que Edward me miro y me puso un mechón de pelo atrás de mi oreja.

-Nena, te quiero mucho- me dice Edward después de componer su respiración.

-También yo te quiero mucho, Edward- le dije viendo esos ojos verdes que me volvían locos.

Al rato empezaba a sentir mis ojos pesados y apunto de quedarme dormida, nos hablo Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermanita, se que estas con Edward, quieren salir por favor?, acaban de traer las pizzas.

-Vamos, Emmett, NO te las comas OSO!- le dije sonriendo por que se de lo que es capaz

Edward me dio un beso rápido y empezó a vestirse rápido, como si mi hermano fuese a derribar la puerta.

-Porque tanto apuro señor Cullen?- le pregunte tratando de guardar mi sorpresa y risa

-Por que sinceramente, estoy apunto de caer famélico y aparte quiero ver la cara de mi hermana – me dijo riendo y brincando a mi cama para besarme

-Bueno, desde ese punto de vista, si yo también muero de hambre- le dije riendo y poniendo en blanco los ojos, a la segunda cosa.

-Bien, señorita Swan, la espero a que se vista- me dice coquetamente

-Bien, bien deja me visto- le dije

Lo único que me puse debajo de las sabanas fue mi sujetador porque lo tenía encima de mi cabeza, pero me pare a buscar mis bragas y cuando las encontré Edward las tenía en su mano y mirándome con esos ojos oscuros llenos de deseos.

-Si, sigues así nunca llegaremos a comer y no podrás ver a tu hermana.

-Diablos, ten

Y me las entrego, sin antes olerlas, lo cual me puso roja y el muriendo de la risa por mi sonrojo me ayudo pasándome cada prenda que estaba regada en la habitación

-De verdad me la pase muy bien, y eso no cuenta la cama, lo que cuenta es la dicha de tenerte en mis brazos estos días, son únicos, Gracias, Bella- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-De nada, ahora si no te importa quiero llegar a las pizzas para que Emmett no se las devore- le dije riendo, no sin antes plantarle un beso como agradecimiento a lo habíamos pasado.

-Vamos, muero de hambre.

Cuando salimos del cuarto, Alice y Jasper, iban saliendo del suyo, y lo único que hicimos Alice y yo es sonreír y soltar tremendas carcajadas, que hicieron que los hermanos Cullen nos vieran sorprendidos por nuestro arrebato de locura.

-Perdón, chicos, pero unas primas que son como mejores amigas, son un torbellino- les dijimos Alice y yo al unisonó, provocando que volviéramos a las carcajadas.

De solo escucharnos Emmett asomo la cabeza por la entrada del pasillo, viéndonos y tratando de no reírse de los chicos por las caras de asombro que tenían.

-Bueno, ya conocen la faceta loca de sus mujeres, ahora vengan a comer o no podrán con el genio Dwyer de Isabella y Alice- les dijo Emmett

Los chicos solo caminaron juntos hasta la sala, dejándonos en nuestro porpia burbuja de carcajadas, que no podíamos calmar, hasta que llego Emmett y nos cargo, desesperado por comer ya que siempre nos esperaba.

-Dios, son mis medias hermanas, y las AMO demasiado, pero carajos, están haciendo que termine con mi paciencia- nos dijo Emmett y nos agarro a las dos de las rodillas y nos llevo a la sala sobre sus hombros a cada una en cada brazo.

-Emmett, bájanos!-Le gritamos las dos al unisonó y solo volvimos a las risas.

-Dios, ahí van de vuelta-Solo nos decía Emmett, pero llegando a un nivel de risa pero sin caer en nuestro mundo como el nos decía.

En la sala se encontraban Jasper, Edward y Rosalie, y de pronto recordé lo que me dijo Edward y vi que los dos hermanos tenían el ceño fruncido y viendo a Rosalie de forma seria y sin decir una sola palabra.

-Hola, tu debes ser Rosalie, la hermana de Edward, yo soy….

-Bella, si ya se quién eres Emmett me ha contado de ti hace un rato-me dijo sonriendo

Y de pronto se unió Alice y de esa forma hicimos que tanto Jasper como Edward, la dejaran de ver de esa forma y sonrieran por que nosotras la habíamos aceptado bastante bien, Rosalie, era muy tranquila, pero a la vez fuerte, no se dejaba de nadie, era como la media naranja de Emmett, ya que este parecía un niño pequeño en cuerpo de un adulto, pero de forma agradable y no era pesado a menos que lo dejaras ser así y ella era lo opuesto pero de buena manera.

-Emmett, vas a ir a ver a mama y papa ahora en Florida?- le pregunte viéndolo llegar de la cocina con platos, seguido de los chicos, que traían las salsas y los vasos.

-No se Belly bells, tu no vas a ir?- me pregunto de vuelta

-Quiero ir, enserio que si, extraño a mama y a papa pero no lo sé, siento que debería ir primero con mi papa y después con mama y papa.

Todos me vieron de forma rara, ya que había nombrado a mis papas y a mi papa y solo Emmett y yo les decíamos así y Alice ya sabía, por lo tanto ella les explico cómo era nuestra familia.

-Emmett, es medio hermano de Bella, ella y yo somos primas de parte de nuestras mamas, y Bella tiene a Charlie que es su papa biológico, pero como Phil, que es el esposo de su mama y es papa de Emmett, lo adopto como su otro papa.

Solo Emmett y yo empezamos a reír por que Alice los confundió más de lo que ya estaban y eso se notaba en su cara.

-Edward, luego te explico, es menos enredado a como lo explico Alice- le dije sonriendo

-Bien, bueno entonces vamos a comer, ya tengo bastante hambre y no sé si deba esperarlos- nos amenazo Emmett.

Me iba sentando a lado de Edward cuando él me jalo a su regazo y me hizo sentarme así, y viendo a mi alrededor vi que Emmett y Rosalie estaban igual que nosotros y Jasper y Alice estaban en el piso, acomodando miles de cojines para sentarse entre ellos.

Después de comer, empezamos a platicar y de pronto ya nos encontrábamos platicando de por qué Emmett se fue de casa de Charlie y se fue directo al Ejército.

-A mí me gustan los aviones, cuando me fui de casa de papa, lo único que quería era eso, ahorita no me arrepiento de tomar esa decisión pero fue muy caro el precio, mi papa Phil se enojo conmigo por no seguir estudiando, y donde no esperaba apoyo alguno, Charlie me lo dio, ahora solo voy a visitar a René y a Phil unos días, pero me quedare mas días con Charlie, lo que más me duele es que no estoy tanto tiempo con mis hermanitas pero supongo que eso es una de las cosas negativas y a la vez positivas de la decisión que tome, y juro que no me arrepiento, pero las extraño.- nos conto Emmett

-De cualquier forma, ellas saben que si no nos vemos cada navidad, año nuevo o acción de gracias, saben que estoy pensando en ellas, tengo una foto de nosotros cuatro, y me refiero a Charlie, Bella y Alice conmigo, justo unos días antes de partir, y siempre la mantengo en mi avión, en mi querida Janice-

-No puede ser, siempre si le pusiste ese nombre?, yo estaba bromeando ese día- le dije a Emmett, ya que estaba sorprendida que ocupara el nombre de ese carro

-mira Janice, se porto muy bien con nosotros cuando nos mudamos a Florida, era lo menos que podía hacer, era como mi ofrenda de respeto por ella.

-Y quien era ella?- nos preguntaron al unísono Edward, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Mi carro, era un cacharro en excelentes condiciones- les dije acordándome de ella.

-Si claro si querías ir a 60km/h en una carretera donde se podía ir a más de 90km/h, pero fue buena, porque solo llegamos a Florida y se paro justamente en casa de nuestros padres- le dijo Emmett, como siempre burlándose de mi carro, pero gracias a ella, pudimos llegar, sin pagar boleto de avión y ese dinero que nos dio mi mama, nos lo gastamos en cosas que los dos queríamos.- y eso hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Bueno dejen de burlarse de mi carro- les dije también riendo.

Al llegar la tarde noche, nos dimos cuenta que mañana seria Lunes y teníamos que empezar con la escuela de nuevo, así que nos despedimos de nuestras respectivas parejas y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos a descansar. Cuando de pronto escuche a Alice tocando mi puerta, era obvio que quería detalles de mi relación con Edward, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía hablar y caí en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas y sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el.

Al día siguiente, mi alarma sonó exactamente a la siete en punto, ni más me estire dentro de las cobijas y me pare, era un buen día por mis cortinas se vea que iba a ser sol y no iba a llover.

Cuando recordé que no había quedado con Edward, si el pasaba por mi o lo veía en la escuela, pero preferí primero meterme a la ducha y vestirme y después pensar en eso con el estomago lleno.

Desayune un poco de tostadas con café, estaba tan tranquila, que de pronto el sonido de la puerta me hizo brincar, salí corriendo al pasillo para abrir la puerta y me lleve la sorpresa de que era James, trate desesperadamente de cerrar la puerta, pero él era más fuerte y me empujo e hizo que callera, me levante de solo un brinco, trate de correr a mi cuarto y cerrar con seguro, por poco lo logre si James no me hubiera derribado y quedado encima de mí.

Luche desesperadamente de moverme, gritar y patearlo, pero no podía, sus rodillas estaban en mi piernas y sus manos estaban agarrando mis muñecas, se inclino para tratar de besarme y solo sentí su aliento en mi oreja, fue tan asqueroso que solo pude cerrar los ojos y no escuchar todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Querida Bella, no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, eres como mi droga, estoy tratando de contenerme todo el tiempo, pero hoy fue de esos días, que no debía dejar esto de lado- me dijo al oído.

De pronto solo sentí su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja, me dio un beso mojado ahí y solo sentí escalofríos y ganas de vomitar. Solo pensaba en que alguien llegara rápido, que no me dejaran sola con el que se dieran cuenta que algo andaba mal, que llegara Edward a buscarme hasta aquí.

Dios Edward, donde estas! por favor Dios, no dejes que me haga algo.

De pronto solo sentí que se quitaba de encima y ponía sus manos en mis pantalones y abría el botón, solo el sentir sus manos en mi vientre, tratando de quitarme los pantalones, me dio asco y por inercia levante mi pierna y le pegue en la nariz, se la agarro y me levante, corrí al pasillo del edificio y toque como loca el botón del elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron, me metí y oprimí el botón de planta baja. Corrí a la puerta y salí a la calle y corrí en dirección a la escuela, corri y corri y de pronto ya no sentía mis piernas, estaba cansada, tanto por el shock y por la carrera que di, mi respiración estaba entrecortada.

Llegue a la escuela y vi a Emmett, supongo que él vio mi cara que llego a mí y me sostuvo, estaba a punto de desmayarme, me faltaba horrible la respiración.

-Bella, que diablos te paso, porque vienes así?, Dime Bella que paso!- me pregunto Emmett y lo vi tan preocupado que hable con voz ronca por el mismo esfuerzo

-James….llego al departamento y trato….de….Dios….quiso….abusar..d..e…mi – le dije con voz y reparación entrecortada.

-Maldito!...lo voy a matar!...Juro que lo mato-estaba furioso y eso no era nada bueno.

-Préstame tu celular, debo marcarle a Edward- le dije a Emmett

Me prestó su celular y marque el número, trate de no llorar por todo lo que me había pasado, respire hondo dos veces, y espere a que contestara. Fueron dos toques y me contesto.

-Hola, Emmett, que paso?- dijo

-Edward, soy Bella- le dije tratando de no llorar.

-Bella, donde estas?, porque tu departamento está abierto?, estas bien?- me pregunto, era obvio que James ya no estaba ahí.

-Dios, Edward, estoy en la escuela, me encontré a Emmett aquí, Fue James, Edward, trato de abusar de mi- le dije llorando, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Quédate donde estas, no te muevas, voy para allá no tardo, Diablos maldito James- me dijo con voz furiosa.

Emmett me llevo a unas bancas cercanas a la entrada, me di cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono y solo escuche que una vez le marco a Alice y dos minutos después llego y se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, eso solo me dio fuerza para soltar mas lagrimas, llore como nunca había llorado, de pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y ponía sus manos en mi espalda, me dio una tranquilidad única, una paz interior y serenidad que necesitaba, me cambiaron de brazos y solo pude llorar en brazos de esa persona.

-Dios, llora Bella llora. Vamos a mi casa para que estemos cómodos- me dijo Jasper.

-Quiero esperar a Edward, el me dijo que me quedara aquí- le dije sin levantar mi cara.

-Bella, Edward me dijo que te llevara a mi casa, créeme es lo mejor, el sabe lo que hace- me dijo Alice, y me jalo para que me parara y solo sentí que de pronto alguien me jalaba de brazos de Jasper.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba James, con sus ojos llenos de deseo y me cargo o trato de cargarme y Jasper no lo dejo, le golpeo en el ojo y James en venganza me dio un golpe en la cara con su mano.

-Trata de detenerme y juro que le pego más fuerte y eso no vas a poder pararlo.

-Déjala maldito, Suéltala! -le grito Emmett

Me soltó y solo escuche como se echo a correr y yo solo me volví a llenar de pánico.

-ya hermanita, no voy a dejar que te haga algo- me dijo Emmett

De pronto solo sentí que me llevaban en brazos y dentro de un carro, alguien se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, solo ahí fue cuando levante la mirada y me encontré con mi ángel privado.

-llegaste, pensé que no vendrías- le dije

-nunca te voy a dejar sola, nunca- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por llegar, pensé que no lo harías-le dije sonriendo y abrazándolo.

Cuando el carro empezó a moverse, me acomode junto a el y me dormí, solo sentí como me cargaba en sus brazo, y nos metimos al elevador y llegábamos a la puerta de su casa y camino por el pasillo a su recamara, abrió la puerta y me dejo sobre su cama y solo sentí como me quito los zapatos y me tapaba con sus sabanas y cobertor.

Después de ese dia, Edward, siempre pasaba por mi a la casa, Alice nunca me dejaba sola y Jasper siempre estaba con nosotras. En la escuela Edward, pasaba por mi en la puerta de mi salón de clases y entre clases Alice o Jasper estaban conmigo, nunca me dejaban sola, y solo me dejaban ir sola al baño y cuando estaba con Ángela.

-Bella, oye voy a tener una fiesta en mi casa el sábado que viene, quieres venir?, puedes traer a tus amigos, si quieres- me invito Ángela a su casa.

-Si, les voy a decir, espero que si podamos ir- le dije feliz, porque sería mi primer fiesta de Universidad.

-De acuerdo, ya nos veremos el sábado, cuídate y pasa un viernes tranquilo- me dijo despidiéndose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, y casi me caigo de no ser porque a lado de mi estaba un árbol, que de suerte me pude agarrar y no caer, cuando estaba agachada recogiendo mis cosas que salieron de mis manos, escuche como dos personas que iban platicando se pararon justo enfrente de mí, dándome la espalda.

-Hay, Edward, sabes que tu hermana está enojada por que estas con tu amiga, es como si todo el tiempo tuvieras que estar a su lado, ya nunca estás con tu hermana, siempre con ella, y ella ni siquiera te toma en cuenta, no sé que le ves- hablaba una chica

-Tania, luego te veo, y yo hablo con Rosalie, tratare de pasar más tiempo con ella, estoy un poco lleno de cosas con la escuela y con mi chica- le decía Edward

-Bueno, yo que tu habla con ella, trata de salir más con tu hermana enserio que te extraña- le decía Tania.

-Si, adiós, tengo que ir por Bella, yo hablo con ella- le dio un beso en la mejilla y doblo la esquina donde me encontraba yo.

-Bella, que paso!, por que estas aquí agachada?- me pregunto Edward.

-Hay, es que me iba a caer – le dije con mi cara como tomate

Solo escuche que se empezó a reír y me ayudo a levantar mis cosas, en eso sus ojos se pararon en los míos y me dio una sensación de paz que solo el podía darme, era como una burbuja para nosotros dos, nuestra burbuja privada.

-Te quiero- me dijo

Solo sentí que me volvía a llenar mis mejillas de rojo, era como si me dijera que yo era lo mas importante para el. Como me quede muda, Edward, se me quedo viendo y solo vi como por su cara iban pasando muchas emociones, desde tristeza, enojo, decepción y una pisca de algo que no pude descifrar.

-Perdón, Edward, yo también te quiero, pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa- Le dije para que dejara de pensar otra cosa.

-Si, pensé que me ibas a decir que no me querías como yo te quiero, pensé que me dirías gracias pero no.

Solo pude, tomar su cara entre mis manos, y estampar, mis labios en los suyos y demostrarle que eso que el pensaba no era lo correcto.

-Bien, creo que ya se me quito la duda.

Me reí por la forma en que lo dijo, reí como niña chiquita, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la semana, que el me dijera de pronto que me quería, me gusto demasiado y me sentí muy feliz con tan solo esas dos palabras. De pronto el se unió a mis risas y nos quedamos sentados en el suelo hasta que nos paro nuestras carcajadas, a mi ya me dolía mi estomago, nunca antes me había reído como estos cinco minutos.

-Esto, que acabamos de hacer, nunca lo había hecho con alguien, ni siquiera con Alice, Edward- le dije secándome las lágrimas de la risa

-Es todo un placer, hacer algo nuevo contigo, eres lo mejor MI Bella, te quiero como no tienes idea- me dijo sonriendo y dándome muchos besos en la boca, mejillas y toda mi cara.

Nos paramos del suelo, y caminamos a la cafetería, agarrados de la mano, estábamos hablando de las cosas mas insignificantes, cuando entramos, buscamos a nuestros amigos, los encontramos en una mesa, al fondo, estaban Ángela, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Como esta todos los días Emmett aquí en la escuela?- me pregunto Edward.

-No sabias?, como no estaba estudiando nada, decidió, meterse de Arquitecto, con tu hermana- le dije sonriéndole

-Eso si que es sorpresa, que bien estaremos todos juntos- me dijo jalándome y dándome un casto beso.

Caminamos y nos sentamos en la mesa en las dos sillas que estaban desocupadas, entonces nos dimos cuenta que todos nos veian.


	6. Fuera de Servicio

Capitulo 6: Fuera de Servicio

Después de sentarnos en la mesa con nuestros amigos, sentí la mirada de alguien a lo lejos, no se si era mi idea o era mi imaginación, la piel se me puso de gallina, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así de observada, estaba a punto de enloquecer, y creo que no fui la única, por que mis amigos(Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward) se pusieron tensos y voltearon a ver a ambos lados de la cafetería, y lo único que vimos fue a miles de personas observándonos, como si fuéramos raros o algo por el estilo.

-Ven?, como nos están observando?, esto esta raro, por que lo harán?- nos pregunto Rosalie

-No lo se, pero a mi me da miedo, mejor nos movemos o que hacemos?- nos dijo Alice

-Si, creo que mejor nos vamos, Bella, vamos nena, esto no esta bien- me dijo Edward.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería, nos encontramos con el director, el sub director de la Universidad.

-Que es lo pasa, con ustedes?, después de lo de James, Les dijimos que no deberían volver por lo menos una semana- nos dijo el Director

-Señor, a nosotros no nos dijeron nada, de hecho su secretaria, nos dijo que viniéramos, que después de lo de James todo estaría olvidado.- le explico Jasper.

-Bueno, de ser así, que todos FUERA!...Vayan a su casa, esperen a que pase todo, no se preocupen de las faltas, sus profesores están notificados.- nos dijo el Sub-director

Después de hablar con ellos, nos movimos y salimos de la Universidad, pero nos dimos cuenta, que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que era lo que había pasado con James, de la noche a la mañana, había desaparecido, ni un rastro, nada…..ni los profesores sabían donde vivía, solo había dado un numero y dirección, pero ninguno de los datos era cierto, es mas no sabían si el estaba estudiando en la escuela, por que NADIE lo conocía, solo supieron de lo que hizo y de por que no había ido, y después apareció como si nada hubiera pasado, de hecho decían que se había escapado del Hospital de Psiquiatría.

-Bella!...que pasa?- me pregunto Edward

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando, que nadie sabe de James, eso es raro no crees?

-Si, es raro pero nadie sabe donde vive, pero bueno dejando eso de lado, como no estamos en la escuela, podríamos ir a casa de mis padres, que te parece?- me pregunto

-Claro!, quien mas va a ir?- le pregunte

-Pues, no lo se, no les había dicho mi idea, quería que solo fuéramos los dos, no se si quieras ir-

-Los…dos….so…solos?- le pregunte

-Si, nena pero mis papas no muerden, son muy liberales-

-Claa…ro, deja le digo a Alice-

Me adelante y tome del brazo a Alice y la lleve lejos, para que nadie nos escuchara, tanto que hasta vi la cara sorprendida de ella.

-Que, diablos Bella!...que tienes?-me pregunto

-Edwardquierequeconoscaasuspa dres- le dije

-que cosa?...Oh!...Enserio?, tan pronto?...Wow!-

-Alice!...por favor!...que le digo que si o que no-

-Tu los quieres conocer?-

-Si…si quiero, pero si no les gusto?-

-Bella!...dios siempre lo mismo!...obvio les vas a gustar!...deja eso en paz!-

-Es que, el es tan perfecto, velo solamente y dime que no-

-Bueno, si es casi perfecto como mi Jasper, el si es perfecto-

-Quisieras!...gracias Prima!...eres lo mejor!-

-Shh!...calla!...recuerda que nadie sabe eso-

le di las gracias, un abrazo y muchas fuerzas para ir, siempre hacia lo mejor o decía lo mejor, para que entrara en razón, con respecto a mi físico. Camine por lo menos unos diez metros y llegue a mi adonis personal,- y que adonis, el perfecto hombre griego, a mi lado, solo para mi-

-Bien, ya le avise y dice que esta bien, que ella pensaba pasar la tarde con tu hermano-

-Bueno, vamos, quiero que conozcas a mi mama, ella también concina y le sale tan bien, como tu-

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no lo creo….yo solo cocino lo esencial, ella cocinara un poco mas que yo-

-Tal ves, quien sabe, pero a mi me gustan como cocinan las dos-

Tres días antes, después de nuestro amoroso encuentro salimos del cuarto con hambre, mucha hambre, y ahí nos encontramos con los demás, para comer las Pizzas y unas papas que prepare, solo eso había comido hecho por mi, tal ves como me dijo Alice, este enamorado de ti.

Al llegar al carro, me abrió la puerta de mi lado del copiloto y con tan solo verlo caminar de esa manera para rodear el carro y entrar a su asiento, babee como nunca lo había hecho, era todo un deleite verlo, de esa manera, tan seria, tan felinamente, siempre que caminaba de esa manera, hacia que llegara a mi mente una imagen de un puma o leopardo caminando.

Al abrir la puerta me dio mi sonrisa favorita-de lado, aunque pensándolo bien, era muy pronto para que me gustara algo de el- me miro, puso en marcha el carro y salimos hacia la casa de sus papas, nunca en todos los novios que he tenido, me han pedido que conozca a sus padres, el era el primero y tenia la corazonada que seria el ultimo.

Con el me sentía, como parte de este mundo, el y yo nos complementamos a la perfección, como piezas de rompecabezas, todo alineado, muchos decían que nos movíamos como la tierra(yo) y la luna(el). Como si cada movimiento que yo daba el igual se movía, a mi lado o cerca de el, por lo menos eso era lo que yo estaba sintiendo, con el a mi lado. Todo con el, era perfecto, nada lo repetimos dos veces, siempre hacíamos algo diferente, siempre la misma rutina, pero algo diferente.

-Bien, Hemos llegado-

La casa era sencillamente, Grandiosa, maravillosa y se veía que tenían dinero, no era casa era una Mansión, ese nombre le quedaba como zapato,

-Es grandiosa, Edward!...es muy hermosa-

-Gracias, este casa es el orgullo de mis padres, como veras a mi mama le gusta plantar flores, en su inmenso jardín, mi papa tiene su propio estudio y es feliz con eso-

-Rene estaría encantada con tu casa, a ella también le gusta plantar cosas, solo que nuestro jardín no es taaan grande como el de ustedes-

-Bueno, pasemos-

Entramos a un vestíbulo enorme, con una mesa y una pequeña banca para dejar las chamarras y cosas, caminamos por un pasillo con dos fotos de familia, una donde solo salen los señores Cullen y Edward, y la otra donde salen los cinco integrantes actuales de la familia.

Al parecer me quede mucho tiempo viendo las fotografías, por la risa lejana de Edward, se acerco a mi y me resolvió todas las preguntas, que al instante de mirar las fotos, me saltaron.

-La foto, donde solo salgo con mi papas, es por que todavía no sabían si tendrían otros hijos, en si lo gemelos, llegaron de sorpresa, por eso la siguiente foto, con un año después.-

-oh, lo siento, pero se me hizo raro- le dije con mis mejillas rojas

-No te preocupes, sabes?, me encantan tus sonrojos-

De pronto escuchamos unas risas de mas y volteamos a ver los dos al fondo del pequeño pasillo. Dos personas, una mujer alta de pelo café, y ojos verdes, me veía emocionada, es la persona mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi existencia, sus facciones me recordaron a Rosalie, sus ojos de mi dios griego, pero pequeña a comparación de el, a su lado, estaba si no me equivoco, el papa de Edward, alto como sus hijos, su sonrisa la de mi dios, sus ojos los de los gemelos, pero tan guapo como su familia, todos parecían sacados de esculturas de griegos, unos ángeles caídos del cielo.

-Que tal, mama, papa, les presento a Bella, mi novia- les sonrió

En ese momento creí, que ardería de pena, nunca me habían presentado como el lo había hecho-bueno, era el primero-

-Buenas, tardes, señor y señora Cullen, es un gusto conocerlos- con mis mejillas al mas rojo vivo

-Oh, querida, no por favor solo somos Esme y Carlisle-

se me acercaron, o yo me acerque y los salude de mano, y su mama me sorprendió, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No les gusta, lo formal, dicen que los hacen parecer grandes- nos dijo Jasper entrando por la puerta.

-Jasper!, claro que no, solo que ella, es especial para Edward, y si le hace bien, también es de la familia-

-Mama!, por favor!, estoy aquí, y estas haciendo que Bella se ponga mas roja-

-Lo siento, querida-

-Bueno, familia que tal si pasamos a la sala- nos llamo el "jefe de familia"

entramos a la sala y me quede de nuevo con la boca abierta, esta casa era enorme, una mansión se queda de lado, a comparación de este castillo, nos sentamos en un sillón doble, Edward y yo, Esme y Carlisle en uno enfrente de nosotros y Jasper en uno individual.

-Que bueno que vinieron, la comida estará en menos de cinco minutos-

-Ma, Bella también cocina!-

-Edward, deja en paz a Bella, mira como esta de roja- le dijo Jasper, viéndome con una sonrisa

-Donde dejaste a Alice?- le pregunte

-Me dijo que pasaría viendo la televisión. Le dije que viniéramos, pero se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a decir que íbamos muy rápido, la deje que se tranquilizara un rato y ahorita regreso por ella-

-Siempre, se pone nerviosa, con lo nuevo, y se queja de mi- lo ultimo lo murmure solo para mi

Pasamos el día platicando de la escuela, de mi vida y de cómo era Edward, antes de conocerme. Lo que me sorprendió es que era muy solitario, casi sin amigos, pero después conoció a Black, Sam y todos ellos y se volvió mas popular, pero algo le faltaba, y como lo describían, parece que me describían a mi. Tanto se me notaba que me faltaba algo?. Mis papas no me decían nada, los únicos que me molestaban o me ponían cada chico en frente de mi eran mi Alice y mi oso.

Estar con ellos, hacia que en el día me complementara, pero después en la noche me sentía vacía, como si algo o alguien me faltara, y si que me faltaba, el era mi otra mitad de la vida, el me complementaba, el era mi sol y yo su sol, ambos nos complementábamos a la perfección, pero no me quería hacer ideas, quería vivir el presente de esta relación y disfrutarla, ya después vería que es lo que viniera, por estos momentos, solo éramos el y yo, siempre.


	7. Fragilidad

Cuando salimos de la casa de sus padres, platicamos cosas sin importancia, de la escuela, de nosotros, de lo que nos gusta y que no, de nuestros papas, hermanos, etc.

-Como son tus papas?-

-Mis padres son realmente "raros", mi papa Charlie, es callado no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos, es muy distante, pero es un buen hombre y claro un buen policía, por otro lado, esta Rene…..Rene es su contrario, alocada, no le importa lo que digan de ella, es joven en su cuerpo de grande, dicen que yo parezco mas la mama que ella, y mi "otro" "papa", Phil, es raro, es como la balanza de mama, es tranquilo pero lleva la misma energía de ella, es como el ying y el yang, y Emmett, mi hermano oso, el es un niño en cuerpo de grande, es como el hijo natural de Rene, yo por lo tanto soy igual que Charlie, muy centrada y hasta mama dice que soy muy grande para mi edad. Bueno ya sabes de mi, y tu?, como son tu familia- le pregunte

-Mi familia?...mi Mama ya ves es la comprensiva, la que entrega la confianza a la primera, pero que sabe que esta mal y te lo dice sin tener el mas mínimo problema, mi papa el mejor doctor de toda la tierra, o eso es lo que dicen mis hermanos, el es centrado de buena manera, es como el centro de la familia sin ser duro, es relajado, no lo se, así es el, y mis hermanos, dios ese par es tremendo, Jasper es tranquilo, pero sabe controlar las emociones de los demás, te hace calmarte de todo lo malo que te este pasando a tu lado, es como la balanza de la familia, y Rose, ella es extrovertida, muy niña, es como una pequeña en muchas cosas, pero muy grande y fuerte en otras, ella es como la mama de los dos cuando no están mis papas, y yo…bueno yo, soy todo lo contrario a mis hermanos, crecí solo hasta los 5 años, así que estoy viejo, pero ya sabes todo lo que me gusta, música clásica y rock, la lectura y la carrera que he escogido es la ideal para mi. O eso es lo que me dicen y yo pienso que así es- me dijo serio pero tranquilo

-Bueno, ya me conoces y tu a mi, asi que tu dime que es lo que piensas, de mi-

-Bella, desde que te vi en el café con Alice, me gustaste demasiado, me llamaste la atención, desde ese momento, asi que ya sabes que es lo que pienso de ti-

-Bueno, a mi me gustas, asi que ya también lo sabes-

después de contarnos nuestras vidas, en ese pequeño resumen, llegamos ami casa o la casa que comparto con Alice, es grande, mas del departamento del que nos cambiamos por culpa de James, y me di cuenta que solo la habitación de Alice estaba prendida, lo cual era raro, ya que ella prendia todo a su alrededor.

-Que raro, no creo que Jasper llegara antes, que nosotros verdad?

-No, lo creo, su carro no esta, déjame marcarle- saco du celular y marco, esperando que contestaran- Jazz, estas con Alice?...no?..es que solo esta prendida la luz de su cuarto y dice Bella que eso es muy raro….si voy a entrar yo primero…si, si ya me voy-

-Tengo que ir, eso es raro y podría estar mal- forcejee con la puerta pero fue inútil, no podía abrirla- Diablos, Edward, por favor es mi prima!, déjame ir a verla-

-No, Bella, te has puesto a pensar que podría ser James?, debemos esperar a la policía, ya les marque-

-NO!...ME VALE LA POLICÍA, EDWARD, ES MI HERMANA!, MI PRIMA!..DÉJAME SALIR!-

-QUE NO BELLA!, CÁLMATE!-

Me sorprendí por que estaba encima de el tratando de quitarle las llaves del carro y poder abrir y salir a ver a mi prima, pero tuve el error de verlo a los ojos de quedarme pegada y no poder desviar la vista a otra cosa.

-Lo… ..to….no…se….q.u.e..m..e..p.a..so-

-No, no te preocupes, es totalmente natural que estés así, pero si no te calmas, no vamos a ganar nada, deja que la policía, llegue y vea si esta, Alice, de acuerdo?-

-Si, si tienes razón, no puedo pensar algo malo, ella es mi amiga, mi prima, mi apoyo y sin ella estoy en la porquería…..perdón- le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Tranquila, Bella y no te preocupes, si algo le pasa a mis hermanos, estaría igual que tu- me dijo tratando de mantener la risa a los limites, solo se le curvearon un poco los labios.

De pronto llego una patrulla, nos toco en la ventanilla del conductor, haciendo que ambos brincaramos. Edward fue el que bajo la ventanilla y el oficial agacho la mirada para verme con su linterna, como me vio que me lastimo mi vista dirigio la luz a otro lado.

-Bien, chicos, ustedes fueron los que hablaron?, que es lo que paso realmente?-

-Buenas noches, oficial, veníamos de una cena familiar y la prima de mi novia se quedo sola, y ella siempre deja las luces prendidas para que sepan que ella esta aquí, pero ahorita que llegamos solo esta prendida una luz y se nos hizo raro, por eso llamamos-

-Bueno y le marcaron a su casa y a su celular?. Para ver donde esta?-

-Si, oficial, de hecho nunca contesto y volvimos a marcar y el teléfono de casa esta desconectado y su celular ya esta apagado-

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos, quédense aquí, no salgan por nada, nosotros les avisaremos que es lo que pasa, y si esta en casa-

-Muchas Gracias!-

Vimos como el oficial se dirigía con su compañero a la puerta de la calle y hablaban por la radio que traían ellos en su hombro, eso fue lo que me preocupo, solo avisan si esta abierta o forzada una puerta, de pronto solo vi como los dos se sacaban las pistolas del cinturón y pateaban la puerta, entraron y por las ventanas se veía por donde iban pasando, primero la sala, después el comedor, las escaleras, mi habitación, el baño y por ultimo la habitación de Alice, que para ese momento se escucharon tres disparos.

-Diablos- fue lo primero que dije, mi prima podría estar muerta, de pronto varias emociones me llegaron de frente y sin aviso, mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y nublados, no podía ver por las lagrimas, solo sentí como Edward me abrazaba y me pedía que me calmara, justo en este momento, no podía- _QUIEN DIABLOS SE CALAMA EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ?- _

**-**Bella!...han traído a una ambulancia tenemos que ver quien estaba con ella, de acuerdo?

-Si, solo ve quien es el de la ambulancia y yo estaré aquí, voy a estar bien-

-Segura?-

-Si, ve por favor, ve y regresa diciéndome que no era Alice-

-De acuerdo, en un momento regreso-

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no me di cuenta, solo estaba rezando, para que la persona que estuviera en la ambulancia fuera todos menos, Alice. Quien iba a pensar que justo así, mi vida cambiaria, digo es Alice, mi duende del demonio, mi pequeña prima, mi familia!, solo estaba pensando y pidiéndole a quien fuera nuestro gobernante, que no me dejara sin ella, que me la cuidara y que me la pusiera enfrente para poder verla y abrazarla, respirar con normalidad y alivio.

Solo recuerdo que alguien me toco la ventanilla, la baje y me encontré con Alice, mi prima, estaba viva, un poco desmaquillada, un poco despeinada, asustada y calmada, tranquila, solo de la forma en que ella es capaz de estar en un momento así. Me baje rapidísimo del carro, como, no lo se, pero no caí y no me tropecé, pero eso que importa, lo que importa es que mi prima estaba bien!.

-Diablos, Alice, que paso?-

-Todo paso muy rápido Bella, solo escuche unos ruidos y me escondí en mi closet, obvio como tiene llave por dentro pude esconderme, y como tiene esa puerta que da a tu cuarto, me salí por ahí, cuando vi entrar a los policías, el tipo estaba en mi cuarto, tratando de abrir la puerta, no lo vi, solo escuche los tres disparos, uno salió del arma de aquel tipo, y los otros dos disparos salieron de los policías, pero yo estoy bien, solo un poco asustada, por la adrenalina, pero ya sabes, yo soy tranquila- me dijo sonriendo y dándome a entender que ella estaba bien.

-Me asuste demasiado, escuche los disparos y me volví loca, y Edward?-

-Ahí, viene tu novio, por cierto como te fue-

-Bien, luego hablamos, pero mira quien vino con el-

Cuando lo vi, no venia solo, venia con Jasper y su papa, me vio tranquila y con Alice y me sonrió, se la devolví y el al parecer me vio bien y ya se relajo, Jasper llego con Alice y la abrazo, la beso y le dijo cosas de las cuales no me entere por darles un poco de privacidad.

-Edward!, ella esta bien, muchas gracias- me abalance contra el y me cacho en pleno brinco- perdón- mis piernas rodearon sus caderas y el solo me recibió con un beso, con ese beso que me robo el aire y si no fuera por la falta de aire, estaríamos todavía pegados.

-Me di cuenta, que bueno que estas mejor- me dijo abrazándome y besándome de nuevo.

-Hola, de nuevo Carlisle, perdón, Alice!, te presento al papa de Edward y Jasper-

-Mucho gusto, soy Alice Brandon Dwayer-

-Así, que tu eres la famosa Alice, Jasper y Bella, no dejan de nombrarte-

-Papa!, claro que no!, solo hablo de ella un rato no todo el tiempo-

y todos rompimos en carcajadas, yo si hablaba de ella, por que es alguien importante en mi vida, y no lo niego de hecho lo digo orgullosa.

Después de esos días, todo estaba mas tranquilo, Edward y yo ya llevábamos mas de tres semanas saliendo y pronto seria el mes, del cual estaba feliz y tranquila, solo pensando en vivir el presente y poco a poco el pasado, tratando de vivir la vida con tranquilidad, a lado de mis hermanos, mis cuñados y mi novio, que en todo me apoyaba.

La escuela, cada ves iba mejor, siempre en exámenes finales, Edward me apoyaba a estudiar, por que a el solo le faltaba un mes y haría su servicio en el hospital de su papa, eso no me preocupaba, lo que si era, es que a cada rato una mujer lo veía como si quisiera comérselo, ya ni yo cuando estábamos en la cama, salíamos a la calle, el cine, etc. y siempre era lo mismo, pero por lo menos ya sabia que el me quería a mi, y solo a mi.

HOLA CHICAS!...GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU CARIÑO, ME ALEGRÓ QUE LES GUSTE ESTA IDEA, APENAS VAN COSAS MUCHO MAS IMPACTANTES E IMPORTANTES!...NO SE LAS PIERDAN…DEJEN ME SUS COMENTARIOS.

LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS C: CUÍDENSE!

ATTE.: ELAIA


End file.
